User talk:Obi-Have
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat M page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Toon Ganondorf (Talk) 11:01, 25 July 2010 Keep up the good work From what I've seen of you, you're one of the users that are very eager to help us out, and for that I thank you. We're lucky to have you.--Rammingspeed 20:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you- Just trying to help ;) Obi-Have 13:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Great to know.:)--Rammingspeed 13:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) 100 Edits :) Yay! I've achieved 100 edits in Mainspace and files. Now time to get 500 so I can get into that Arena forum ;) Matt(Talk) 11:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Dutch Robot Wars Heats Very nice work on thise two articles on the job list. ManUCrazy (talk) 03:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Much obliged, will work to create the remaining pages over the rest of the week *cough*Best Engineered*cough* :P --Matt(Talk) 06:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I was just thinking you may deserve an award or two in the future if you keep up the good work. I'm very impressed with what you have done so far and I look forward to your future contributions. Christophee (talk) 22:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you, scouts honour that the Dutch Series 1 pages will be done by the end of the week --Matt(Talk) 06:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Another one down. One more to do tomorrow. Matt(Talk) 19:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Dutch Robot Wars Series 1 I'm blown away by those Dutch Robot Wars Heats pages, you've done an incredible amount of work all by yourself, and I hope it's a sign of things to come from you. I'm proudly awarding you this: . Display it with pride my friend, you've earned it. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:38, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you ever so much! Matt(Talk) 14:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I totally agree that this is a very well-deserved award, and I'm also going to give you the remaining badges you deserve for the rest of the Dutch Series 1 articles. Keep up the good work and you could be due for a Pinball Warrior award in the near future. Congratulations. Christophee (talk) 20:53, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you also! I feel so proud :) Matt(Talk) 21:46, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Fully deserved awards for the hard work you've put in. Well done. ManUCrazy (talk) 01:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) AoD template That template looks very good indeed and you have my blessing to create it properly. I haven't looked through the lists of robots properly, so if you haven't already, could you make sure it's all correct before you submit it? Thanks. Christophee (talk) 19:35, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :I've already checked them all, and will create the template and add it to the relevant articles now. Cheers. Can you pass a judgement on the worthiness of the Derek Foxwell page in the same place? I doubt I can get much more information than that Matt(Talk) 19:47, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd say the Derek Foxwell page is ready to go now. If anybody has any further information it can be added later. I'm not sure that we have a relevant category for it though, so we may need to create one. Christophee (talk) 11:05, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm on it, and will create a Personnel catagory to keep it in (eventually, when I'm done, I'll keep Stuart McDonald and Chris Reynolds there. Do you think that I should make the presenters catagory a subcatagory of that? ::::Sorry, I ignored the people catagory. Scratch that Matt(Talk) 11:09, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::The term Personnel seems a little too broad to me. Would you mind if I changed it to something a little more specific? I'm thinking something like "Technical Staff", but maybe you can come up with a better name. Christophee (talk) 11:33, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Nothing better springs to mind, and as I said, I ignored the existence of the People catagory, so my mistake, so go ahead Matt(Talk) 11:35, July 28, 2011 (UTC) 500 edits So, exactly 1 year and a day after I started, I achieve 500 edits in files and mainspace, also known as the 'Golden Rule' for the arena forum... If only it were active Matt(Talk) 21:38, July 26, 2011 (UTC)